I Have a Digital Diamond Heart
by Dracomon221
Summary: The famous Minecraftian's Stampy, Squid, DanTDM, Think, Lee, Amy Lee, Sky, and lil ethan are being sent to the digital world to stop some old enemy's. The original and new digidestined have been transformed into their digimon partner's. And Herobrine has some yellow, blue overall and goggle wearing minions to help...BANANA! This is my first crossover, I hope it turns out great :3
1. Chapter 1: The Prophecy and Journey

I Have a Digital Diamond heart

**Chapter 1: The prophecy and Journey**

**AN:(Author's Note) This is my first story, so don't judge my story. If you leave a bad comment I will block or ignore. I do want some idea's, oc's, and a thumbs up for how good I'm doing and some pointer's. Hope you love the story! PEACE :P**

**PS: No Stampy, Squid, Sky, Dan, Think, Amy Lee, Ethan, or minecraft parody singer's were harmed in the making of this story…..except Herobrine and his minions...BANANA! :3**

**Stampy's POV**

I wake up to the bright rays of the sun. I got up and out of my bed , ready for my breakfast AND a great day. But what I didn't know, was that today was going to change my life forever. I tossed my cover's (and made my bed), put on my ' Stampy Style Boots' on, and like it was right on que, Lee 'emerged' from my painting.

"Good Morning Lee! How about we do something fun today." I asked.

"Sounds great Stampy. Hmm, I suppose you want this?" Lee asked as he waved a cake in my face and placed it down. My eye's were wide open and I ate the cake in a few pawful's. I was about to go out on the balcony until I saw a book with a chest next to it. I picked up the book and read it.

" _**Hello**_ _**Stampy, yes I know your name. This is a blueprint for you and your helpers. There will be some other minecraftians you'll meet later, anyway this will change your lives forever. The experience's you'll have, new friends you'll make. I have to go now, build the portal with the materials in the chest, yellow wool and blue wool. Then put one bucket of water to light up the portal. Goodbye and Goodluck.**_

_**An old friend**_

I thought about who the 'old friend' was, but I shrugged it off. I opened the chest and gave Lee some supplies. We ran outside, I went to my dog house to get a dog. I chose Barnaby, my oldest but favorite dog. Luna wanted to come, she looked at me sympathetically. I smiled and had her come with too. Amy lee and Squid came to help build. We built the portal next to the love garden and near the theater and mob trap. I gave Squid and Amy some supplies and we got to building.

**Lee's POV**

After me and Stampy read the message, I felt something was wrong with the 'from an old friend' message. I left it in the past for now and worked on the portal with Stampy, Amy, and Squid.

_**5 minutes of confusion and errors later…**_

We finally finished the portal, the flat illusion was pixely and dark blue. (whatever you would call it)

"should we go in it?" Asked Amy

"What do you mean? when there is a portal we have to go in it Amy." Replied Squid.

"we should prepare then come back." Squid continued. Everyone nodded and went to pack for the trip.

_**A few minutes of simultaneous packing later…**_

We came back, before we left Barnaby and Luna whined to come with. "oh...er, I guess you could come with, just be VERY careful please we don't know if there will be and water or lava." Answered Stampy. Barnaby and Luna yipped happily. We jumped in, everything was weird. We were traveling through something.

"_**Welcome to the internet, you will arrive to your destination shortly. Next stop, the Digital World.**_

**(Keyword=Digital...what does it mean?)**

"what in the world is the digital world?' Asked Squid.

"_**you four minecraftians and another four will be teleported there to meet your digimon partner's."**_

The voice continued.

"what does all of this mean? What are 'digimon'? Asked Amy.

"_**Digimon is short for 'Digital Monsters', they can evolve to stronger forms with the help of their Digidestined partners!" **_Said the voice's last words then everything went white.

**Me****: *finishes typing* I say that was that would have been a pretty long chapter for my first time. That was a pretty good chapter for today.**

**Dracomon****: Please review for my creator/partner! She will be very pleased!**

**Drobomon****: (drobot voice from skylanders) **_**Yes, she will be very pleased. And you can give oc's to put in the story.**_

**Me****: *gets teary eyed* aww, you girls are sweet! I'm glad I created you guys. Also give me idea's for the next chapter. Now PEACE OUT!**


	2. Chapter 2: The other digidestined

**Chapter 2: The other digidestined**

**Me: I couldn't help myself! I was so excited to make another chapter, But I forgot in the last chapter to say one last thing *drum rolls***

**Stampy: What is it? THIS IS SO INTENSE!**

**Squid: *slaps* get a hold of yourself cat! Sorry…continue?**

**Me: Err...The thing I forgot was that I own nothing except any made up digimon. Now...LET THE CHAPTER BEGIN!**

**Kari's POV**

Today was the day everyone went to the digital world to have a party. When we defeated MaloMyotismon that is. All of the digidestined were going there, although we didn't know what was going to happen to us that would change our lives.

"Man, that was scary. Fighting Myotismon so many times in the past now a celebration for our victories against all of the big bad digimon we faced." Gatomon, my digimon partner meowed.

"I know. It was pretty scary then. But we beat him at least. Now the peace is restoring all over the digital world." I told Gatomon. I got my backpack and put in some things, like my digivice. I finished packing. I realized that Tai wasn't there yet. I rolled my eye's, I snuck in his room. He fell asleep on his bed again. Gatomon snuck in, apparently Agumon was asleep too. Gatomon got between them and yelled…

"WAKE UP SLEEPY HEADS!"

Agumon and Tai jerked up and fell on the floor. I broke out into laughter with Gatomon.

"ha ha.. very funny Kari…" Tai muttered. He got his stuff and we opened the digiport to the digiworld.

**Davis's POV**

It was only 3 years ago we beat MaloMyotismon, me and Demiveemon are getting ready to go to the digital world for the celebration. I packed and told my parents I was going to a friends house. Then my obnoxious sister managed to ask me a question… ugh.

"Where are you going?"

"to my friends..so?"

"Is …"

"WHY DO YOU ASK ME THAT? I really don't know okay?" I rushed out the door, and sighed with relief.

"Davish, you okay?" Asked Demiveemon.

"I'm fine buddy, let's go" I answered. I went to Ken's house to go with him to the digiworld.

_**A few hours later….**_

We got there, everyone was here. Just chatting about the past and hanging out. We finally started to do fun stuff, we did some races with the digimon, played a few games of soccer.

"_**well well, the digidestined are in for a treat...a tasty one too." **_Said a hissy voice. Two other digidestined then arrived. A girl named Kayla(Grace)Katimono and her brother Ryan Katimono. Ryan's digimon was named Wildmon. (She was a wooden dog on two legs, armed with an enchanted wooden bow.) Grace's digimon were called Dracomon and Drobomon. (Dracomon was a purple dragon with winglike ears,red bladelike wings with pink skin in the inside, she had 3 holy rings around her neck and two on her tail. The end of her tail had pink tail fins, she had an eye mask covering her right eye (ever seen monster high? operetta has the eye mask but Dracomon's has a flame like design.) her eyes were amethyst purple. Drobomon (looks like drobot from skylander's but without the horn.) she has eye covers, a voice box to change from normal to robot, her eyes are piercing blue, her ears are winglike, her horns are like triceratop horns.)

"sorry we were late." said Grace.

"Eh, we got to the fun part just now. It's okay." said Tai. They joined in. Then a digimon appeared. It was a humanoid raven with a black staff, it had potions strapped to it's belt. The claws on it's feet were like a raven's. It's voice was hissy and raspy.

"well digidestined! It's time for you all to know what you really are inside! **Raven Morph!**" The raven had a dark aura around it and flew toward us and struck everyone. The raven cackled.

"Now that you have the power, I am LordRavenmon. Now in just a moment you all will discover your true forms!" Said LordRavenmon. He waved his staff them struck the ground, the rings on the staff made a rumbling sound and he vanished. I felt pain inside, I couldn't move. Everyone looked like they were in pain as well. I felt changes...and I blacked out.

**Grace's POV**

I was out exploring before LordRavenmon attacked. Me and Ryan saw what happened, I decided that I should just go down. I went down with Ryan, I held out my digivice to Drobomon and she was sent to my digivice. I held my digivice to Dracomon and she dissolved, going to my digivice and we morphed. I glowed and started to become Dracomon. My skin became purple scales, red bladelike wings sprouted from my dragon arms, I was surprised that my fingerless gloves didn't come off, this was a bit painful during the process since it was the first time I tried it out. My ears became winglike, a tail swished out, holy rings glowed around my neck and tail, my feet became three toed dragon paws, my mouth stretched into a muzzle. (I have goggles, I know, they are on my head too, how embarrassing) I was done. Ryan became Wildmon, he has wood brown fur, he really looked wooden too. His hands and feet were paws, and he had a tail like Wildmon's. (my hair is still there just short. Same with Ryan.) We waited for them all to wake up soon.

"Go fish?" Ryan asked.

"Your on" I replied.

Right before we started, Dracomon and Wildmon reformed. "Uhh, this is bad...the morph digivolution malfunctioned, now you ended up like the unconscious club down there."

Me and Ryan exchanged glances. My eye's were wide open.

"Oh no…"

**Me/Dracomon: wow, so the digidestined became their partners, just like I planned…**

**Tai/Agumon: wait WHAT?**

**Dracomon: You better not start! There will be another epic slap coming up if you don't shut up!**

**Kevin the minion: BANANA!**

**Think:Kevin go to your room! You'll come in the story soon!**

**Kevin the minion: *walks away***

**Mr. Krabs: *plays the worlds tinyest violin***

**Me:Ugh, keep giving me pointer's and Good idea's. Any very bad reviews will be blocked and oc's still wanted! Hmm, I feel like I'm forgetting something…**

**Foxy in Pirate cove: Hmm, where is me-me-me first mate? She is late for cl-cl-class the wee lass.**

**Me/Dracomon: OMG! I'm late for Foxy's class! Bye and PEACE OUT! **


	3. Chapter 3: The Arrival and intro's

**Chapter 3: Arrival and Intro's**

**Me/Dracomon: What a session! Being first mate is hard work...but Foxy is the best teacher ever!**

**Davis/Veemon: Yeah, that's great and all...but can someone change me back?**

**Me/Dracomon: NO! I'm the author here and I make the rules**

**Jason the egg: Sure you are...and my name's Jason!**

**Everyone: YOUR NAME IS JASON!**

**Jason the egg:... Shut up…**

**Me/Dracomon: I also own nothing but made up digimon.**

Amy's POV

I woke up dizzy, I sat up and saw I was somewhere in a grassy forest floor,very different, but beautiful world. I then noticed many changes… I'm not a mermaid! Lee isn't a bear, Squid isn't...you know, Stampy isn't a cat, and Luna and Barnaby are kinda strange dogs. There were four minecraftians I never saw before. A man around my everyone's age,had brown/black hair, he wore a black,purple,and white striped shirt, black pants, black shades, and a golden medallion.

Another man was the same age as us. He wore a green shirt with different shades of green going down the sides of his shirt, blue pants, and he had a golden kinda strange looking dog with him. Another man (all the 'men' are the same age as everyone) he wore a black jacket, a teal shirt underneath, blue pants with brown belts around his legs and waist and goggles on his head, he had a strange, skeletal like dog. Then finally a boy with brown hair. (so many men! What the heck?) He wore a red ninja like shirt, and black pants. I stood up and tried to wake up Stampy.

"Lee...you have my breakfast?" Muttered Stampy in his sleep, he nearly took my hand to bite is like a piece of cake. I slapped him, I didn't want to do that at all. Stampy finally woke up.

"ow! oh, hi Amy." said Stampy, he saw everything and saw Luna and Barnaby, they looked like strange creatures. Barnaby woke up and stretched. He saw Stampy.

"Good Morning Stampy! Uh, where are we?... GAH?"

Barnaby actually TALKED?! He covered his mouth with his paws and his eye's were wide open.

"Barnaby, I'm trying to..AHH! I CAN TALK?!" Yelped Luna. Stampy's eye's were white anime (what ever it's called) and his jaw dropped. "what happened to my dogs?" Stampy asked in awe.

"Well, the portal we went through changed us, so it must have changed them too." I said.

"Yes, I guess so...but something tells me my name is now Lunamon…" Said Lunamon questionably.

"And I'm Barnamon. For now I guess." Added Barnamon. Lee woke up, we told him what happened and we woke up everyone else.

_**(Spongebob narrator) 11 minutes later…**_

"Huh, that was really strange. We are in a different world now." Said Squid.

"So here come the intro's...who are you guys?" Asked Lee.

"I'm Dan, and this is my 'skeletal dog' Grim." said the goggled man.

"Pleasure to meet you all. I am now called Grimmon."

Said Grimmon.

"I'm Think, this is my dog Kopi." Said the green shirted man.

"I am now Kopimon." Corrected Kopimon.

"I'm Sky." Said the medallion man.

"I'm Ethan." said the boy.

We introduced ourselves. Then silence…

"What are these?" Stampy said. **(AN: Stampy,Lee,Squid,and Amy have the same clothes as their skins) **Dan looked at it carefully, like a technical genius would.

"I think i've seen this before...I looked at the mod for this, but right now it's real life so this is called a digivice." Dan answered. Everyone checked their pockets to find a digivice of a color.

(Stampy:orange,Lee:Brown,:Amy:Red,:Squid:light blue,Sky:Gold,Dan:Grey,Think:Dark Green,Ethan:Crimson) "Well, we are here, so we should head out for a bit so we can find other people around here." suggested Grimmon.

We all nodded and set off.

Izzy's POV

First we were having a party, then LordRavenmon crashed the party. He sprayed this dark magic on us and we blacked out. I got up, I felt very weird. I noticed I looked like Tentomon.I had purple markings on my shoulders and knees, On my head was a patch of orange/red fur. And for some reason, this felt right. Like I was always like this. So I got up and tried to wake up Tai. "Mom...it's the weekend…" Tai muttered in his sleep. Tai looked a lot like Agumon, but he still had his goggles and a patch of brown fur on his head**(Basically, their hair color and style is the patch of fur.)**. "I wonder if I can shock him awake?" I thought. I tried to do Tentomon's super shocker, I actually got a spark and that woke him up. Tai jolted awake from the shock. "Tentomon! What are you trying to do give me that 'clear shock' thing?!" Tai almost yelled.

I Practically facepalmed. "Tai, I'm Izzy. Tentomon isn't with me right now." I replied. When I told Tai that, I noticed that my voice kinda sounds lishocked me awake. I saw that he looked like Tentomon, but he sounded like Izzy combined with Tentomon. "Izzy, that's really you? Huh…" I said with an unbelieved tone. I noticed I looked like Agumon. I had some changes, like some kind of orange belts around my hands with the crest of courage on each one**(Like season 5 Agumon)**, and orange markings on my shoulders and upper body. "Well, I that LordRavenmon guy must have changed us into our partners." I told Izzy. "Yeah, but we don't look exactly like our partner's either." Izzy replied. Now that was weird, we changed to our partner's but we look different though. So we both went to wake up everyone.

_**A few minutes of shocking or light burning later…**_

We finally got everyone up. Then I noticed Dracomon and Wildmon. Well I guess Grace and Ryan.

Ryan's POV

"Have any two's?" I asked. My cards were 5, 6, 7, 10, and 3.

"Go fish." said Grace.

"Have any...tens?" Grace continued.

"How do you do this?! You are a wizard at this game!" I replied very shocked.

"Hey! while we were attacked by a bird you guy's just decided to play cards?" Tai said in an annoyed tone. Grace made a '-_-' glare at him.

"Do you really want another epic slap battle? Huh?" Grace snapped. Tai flinched, I actually saw him flinch! Grace put the cards away, and got up. She walked to a tree and with ninja skills, she got up to a branch. Dracomon...Demidracomon I should say, flew up to her.

"are you okay? you seem a bit worried." Demidracomon asked. I climbed up the tree and came up to them. I was worried for my sister...2 year older sister I should say.

"I'm fine, I'm still mad at Tai for what he said to you. He really is stubborn." Grace replied.

Ken's POV

This day turned out very weird. Davis came over so we could go to the digital world, and now we are our own digimon. **(AN: Everyone has different color markings because of their crests and they have their crests on their shoulders, upper body, knees and legs.)** I saw that Grace took off into the tree, I heard about Tai arguing with Grace years ago when they were the digidestined before us. I crawled up the tree. Everyone up there left so me and Grace were the only ones.

"Grace, what happened with you and Tai?" I asked. Grace looked at me, her eye's were filled with only a little bit of sorrow. I decided that she wasn't ready to talk about it yet. "Sorry, I didn't mean to bring it up. I just wanted to know." I told her. "I'll tell you when I'm ready Ken...I promise." She grinned. I smiled. She always keeps her word, she is the child of promise anyways. I crawled down the tree, Grace came down too. I went over to the team.

"So...should we get moving?" Davis asked. "Wait. Where's Sora,Kari,and Joe?" Matt asked. Everyone had a '0_0' look. Then we heard voices coming.

Dan's POV

I have no idea what happened.

_**Chorus: Flashback…**_

_Me,Dr. Trayaurus, and Grimm were doing an experiment in the testing chamber back at the lab. We got a package from Craig the Mailman, I read the note that came with it._

"_**Hello DanTDM, yes I know your name. You must build this portal from these materials in this package, make the portal light up with one bucket of water. I must go, and be sure to bring Grimm.**_

_**An old friend"**_

_How did they know me and Grimm? Well, what I did do was build the portal, I said I would be back to Dr. Trayaurus, and went through the portal. Then a voice telling me where I am and where I was going._

_**Chorus: End of Flashback…**_

And that is what lead me to here now.

Sky's POV

I can't believe this.

_**Chorus again: Flashback…**_

_I was mining some butter, until I got out. There was and portal halfway built. I was very curious so I went over and saw a note._

"_**Hello Sky, yes I know your name, finish the portal please and light it up with a bucket of water. The materials are in this chest. Finish this and go through. Good Luck". **_

_**An old friend.**_

_**Chorus: End of Flashback…**_

_This is why I'm here right now._

Ethan's POV

_**Flashback again…**_

_I have no Idea how it happened but it did. I snuck out of the house last night, making sure everyone was asleep. I went to a cove where I got a package one day and secretly built it in that cove. I brought a bucket of water for the final step, I lit the portal, and it sucked me through!_

_**End of Flashback…**_

I never had that happen before.

Think's POV

_**Flashback…**_

_I was going to the lab and see what kevin got for me today, we went into the chambers and I saw an amazing portal, then Kevin gave me a note._

"_**Hello Think, yes, I know your name, I don't have much time, but please light the portal with water and go through with Kopi. Good Luck and Goodbye."**_

_**an old friend**_

_I did what the note said and_ _went through. Bringing me here._

Squid's POV

Well, we traveled far from where we came into this world. we didn't think this would get worse but we were so wrong. Strange creature's came about. We had no weapons to defend ourselves.

"Wait! Don't be afraid...we are digimon." Said the Pink Bird digimon. "Yeah, we are friendly." Said a Cat digimon with pink gloved claws. I noticed my digivice glowed, so did Amy's and Stampy's. Then It glowed brighter when we got close to a digimon. Mine glowed close to the seal like digimon. Amy's glowed toward the bird digimon, and Stampy's glowed when he went to the cat digimon. The glowing stopped. The digivice said something.

"_Digimon partner found. Scanning…."_

Mine said:"Joe Kido, now known as Gomamon."

Amy's said: "Sora Takenouchi, Now known as Biyomon."

and Stampy's said: "Kari Kamiya, now known as Gatomon."

My eye's widened. I have a digimon partner. Stampy's said one last thing. "Lunamon and Barnamon, digimon partners." Stampy's dogs became digimon! Dan's digivice said: "Grimmon, digimon partner. Other partner locating…."

Think's said: "Kopimon, digimon partner. Other partner locating…."

Lee's said: "locating partner…."

"well, I guess your a man's best friend and digimon." said Dan. Grimmon nodded. **(AN: Lunamon, Barnamon, and Grimmon look a like Labramon but like minecraft wolves.)**

So we set off forward to where more digimon we came across.

**Me/Dracomon: Well, this was pretty long. but this was a pretty good chapter I can say. I really would like some reviews. Also if you don't like my story or anything like that...don't read it. Bad reviews won't solve anything. But on the bright side…**

**Kari/Gatomon: Yeah? What is it?**

**Me/Dracomon: YOU DON'T KNOW?! IT WAS WHEN YOU JUST GOT YOUR PARTNERS! sheesh. *gets on laptop and watches fnaf parody of Malk.* ha! this is awesome!**

**Drobomon: Will I be in the story again? *puppy eyes***

**Me/Dracomon: awww, Yeah! You are always in the story girl! Anyway's thanks for reading and see you in the next chapter! no PEACE OUT!**


	4. Chapter 4:The digidestined and Friends?

**Chapter 4: digidestined, the 'digi' destined?**

**Me/Dracomon: This will be a warning...I will add some random things like fnaf, or anything funny. Kapish? Kapish. (How ever you say it)**

**Lee: Okay, I will get everyone ready for the next chapter.**

**Stampy: WE will get everything ready for the next chapter.**

**Foxy: Yar lassie, ye will finish up this chapter, then we will go get some pizza and s-s-so-sodi pops.**

**Me/Dracomon: TOLD YA! I TOTALLY CALLED IT! Foxy is guaranteed to be ****the** **best Pirate teacher ever! Now chapter commence!**

Lee's POV

Apparently, we found partners for some of the team. Me, Sky, Dan, Think, and Ethan still need our partners. But anyhow, we didn't know what was happening in 'Japan'. **(now..here comes a character we all know and love!...** **I think…)**

Takato's POV

I was at home, very happy I found a digiportal in Guilmon's old hiding place. I had to go see him again, so I got my Backpack and put in a few things I would need for the trip. I finished and ran to Guilmon's hiding place.

_**Spongebob narrator(5 minutes later..)**_

I made it, the portal was still there. Before I went through I heard a voice.

"Hey Gogglehead, wait a sec."

I knew who that was. I turned around to see Rika and Henry. I guess that they wanted to come too.

"Hey guys, heh...You saw what this is right?" I asked awkwardly.

"What do you think we came here for?" Added Henry. I nodded and then Jeri, Kazu and Kenta came along. We had another talk, then we jumped through. I saw that the Digital world was better than before, I saw Gigimon running up to me. "Takatomon! Takatomon! Takatomon! You came to play again!" He exclaimed with cheer.

Viximon,Gummymon,Hopmon,Leormon,Kapurimon,and Marineangemon came along as well. But a wave of dark magic appeared...and a raspy, dark laugh.

"Fools! You came right into my trap! **Raven Morph!**"

LordRavenmon came and attacked us with his transformation attack. I felt very weird, I fell to my knees in pain.

"Takatomon? What's happening to us?" he asked scared and worried. I looked at him but my vision was much more clear, I noticed my hands were claws and red scales all over my arms. I felt dizzy, and Fainted as Gigimon dissolved and went inside me.

**(This happened to all of the tamers)**

Ethan's POV

We came across more digimon, they looked nice and harmless. The digimon with us introduced them to us as their real names but their digimon names. After all of the introductions, I heard rustling in the bushes. Out came a bearlike digimon and a Falcon ninjalike digimon. Lee's digivice glowed and Sky's did as well, mine glowed as a red dinosaur like digimon came into my view, he was laying down in the grass, with goggles and brown fur on his head. he had black markings on his paws, feet, and chest.

He woke up startled and I walked over to him, my digivice glowed even brighter and a voice said: "**Digimon partner found, Takato Matsuki, now known as Guilmon." **I found my partner, Lee's digivice said: "**Digimon partner found, Bearmon,"**

Sky's said: "**Digimon partner found, Falcomon."**

I think we found all of our digimon. "Who are you? I'm Ethan" I introduced myself. "I-I'm Takato, but I'm Guilmon now...by the looks of it." He said nervously.

I helped him up and we walked over to the group.

"Looks like we got some more company." Said Stampy. Bearmon looked up at Lee. "so your my new partner now ain't ya?" He said. Lee nodded. Falcomon was pretty excited as much as Bearmon to have a partner as well. So the group once again headed off. **(here comes a newcomer to my story!)**

DragonEnd's POV

I was only in a forest, polishing my diamond axes and walking around the forest. This portal opened up and I got sucked in along with it! This was wierd, but also the beginning of my new life. I dropped down on a forest floor, I saw other Minecraftians...I could sense it. I quickly hid, I managed to get something like a cloak and put it on. This hid my dragon parts making me look like a Minecraftian. and I walked off. Noticing I had a device in my pocket, from what I heard from the group of Minecraftians, this was a digivice. I kept walking and admiring the digivice when I saw a yellow fox, a bit taller than me, she had purple gloves with yin yang symbols on them and purple markings on her legs and below her eye. She had a spikey patch of orange fur atop her head. The digivice beeped.

**Me/Dracomon:This is all for this time. Thank you Guest! You are the first person to suggest an oc! Congrats that I managed to squeeze him in to this chapter.**

**Tai/Agumon: I really want to be me again…**

**Me/Dracomon: DON'T YOU DARE START WITH MEH!*charges Toward him and attacking.***

**BEEEP (Technical Difficulties)**

_**Meanwhile at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza…**_

**Freddy:FOXY! Why was th-th-there a young dra-dragon Girl in here?**

**Foxy: what do ye mean F-Freddy? She is m-m-me first mate**

**Bonnie and Chica:WHAT DA HECK?!**

**Me/Dracomon: I know, surprising right?**

**Foxy: aye lassie.**

**Me/Dracomon:Okay, Dracomon221! signing off! AT EASE! Until next time….**


	5. Chapter 5: New Friends, Old Enemy's

**Chapter 5: New friends, Old enemy's…**

**Me/Dracomon: Hmm, I feel like I need some enemy's in this story...not very exciting…**

**Chica: M-M-may-maybe I can give a suggestion? You can add Stampy's 'Old Friend'.**

**Ethan:That's right! We should have him come on. Thanks for the suggestion Guest! We are offically adding..**

**Me/Dracomon:DON'T SPOIL THE SURPRISE! I own nothing Except ****My ****made up digimon and oc's like Grace and Ryan. OC's Still wanted as well! NOW CHAPTER COMENSE!**

Sky's POV

We just met some more digimon and we headed off in another direction. I felt like someone was watching us back there...but I shrugged the thought away and focused on the other's. "Master Sky, Is something the matter? You seem… 'off'." Falcomon Asked. I looked at him. "It's nothing, I'm fine." I replied to him. He nodded. Then we Stopped. "What's wrong up there?" Amy asked. We came up and saw a tree blocking our path. Ryan came over and sniffed the wreckage. "This wasn't caused by any old nature...but by and axe." He sniffed again. "It smells of...Diamond." He finished. We were about to have the digimon clear the path until and arrow shot toward Stampy and snagged his Orange sweatshirt into the fallen tree. We looked behind and saw a man. A man with Red robes, a bow and arrow set, and an evil digimon. He was a wolflike digimon with silver fur and gold stripes and blue markings on his head, eye's and body. He could stand on two and four legs, his name was Wolfmon…

Takato growled. "Who are you!" Yelled Kari. The man chuckled evilly. "Oh, Stampy never mentioned his old friend? Well, I'm HitTheTarget…" He grinned evilly. Stampy's eye's widened, his old enemy has found him again. I was confused. "Stampy? Who is this man? How does he know you?" Stampy hesitated and stared in horror, he couldn't move. Paralyzed. Kari couldn't help herself seeing her new partner like this. She glared at HitTheTarget. "You will never get Stampy, you'll have to go through me to get him!" she challenged. HitTheTarget laughed. "You think you can beat me? Well then, Wolfmon...chase the cat." He ordered. Kari's eye's went white. "Oh no.." she muttered. "Ha, this kitty is just an appetizer for a wolf like me. **Howling Sphere!**" Wolfmon attacked Kari. Kari then jumped high to avoid the attack, she then landed ready to attack. "**Lynx Lightning Paw" **Her paw glowed into flames and she hit Wolfmon in the face many times quick like Gatomon's Lightning Paw attack. She stopped and Wolfmon fell, he got up looking untouched. "Ha! you call that an attack?Well, you are pretty strong for a cat. I guess you can live...until next time." HitTheTarget Huffed. He gave a signal to Wolfmon and they disappeared. "That was pretty Weird, Stampy...who was that guy?" Kari asked. Stampy pulled the arrow out and sighed. Stampy's POV

"Get a seat, clean the wax out of your ears...because its story time." I said. Everyone sat down and got comfy. "Well you see, HitTheTarget was always my friend, he joined my World for video's, until one day…" I told the story, everyone was amazed and horrified of what he has done the past years, like when he stole my dogs and many have died in some of the battle's with him.

_**Spongebob Narrator(11 minutes later…)**_

After I finished, they all looked very scared, sad, and sorry for Stampy. Barnamon was sad of the reminder that he was almost going to die like the other's, but Lunamon pressed herself against him cheering him up. "So you see, that is why I froze up back there, seeing him just makes me remember all of those bad things he's done to me and my world. So I always see destruction every time I see him." I explained. We all got up and headed off once again. "I know a place where we can go, we can visit Gennai." Suggested Matt. "Yeah, and we can figure out why we became digimon." Agreed Sora. We agreed as well and the digimon lead the way.

DragonEnd's POV

I looked at the fox, she was lying down on the forest floor. My digivice glowed as I walked over to her, the digivice said: "**Digimon Partner found: Rika Nonaka, now know as Renamon."** I looked at her. "_Was she a human? Judging by what this digivice said. She must be...but how did she become a digimon?" _I wondered. I saw her wake up and see me. she immediately jumped up and stared at me.

"Who are you? What are you doing here?" She said. I decided to tell her. "I'm DragonEnd, I am half ender dragon and half human, If you don't believe me? I will show you." I introduced. She looked at me like she didn't believe me at all. I knew I had to show her. I took off the cloak, and my scales and dragon parts showed slowly. Her eye's widened as she saw what was happening. After I finished, I looked up with my purple eyes. "Are you frightened? You are trembling…" I said slowly, I was nervous. She shook her head out of her trance and slowly shook her head no. "Are you going to leave? I don't care if you do." I asked. She hesitated. But shook her head no. "Because I heard your digivice, you're my partner. And...you're you." She said nervously. I smiled and put my cloak back on. And we walked off toward the group.

**Me/Dracomon: Digi you notice? I added a bit of Wolf Children, Never heard of it? You're a disgrace to meh. I'm kidding! If you want to see the movie, look on youtube 'wolf children tf' or just wolf children and look for the movie!**

**Chica: Th-that's nice, oh you have a note Miss. *hands note***

**Me/Dracomon:*reads* hmm, OMG! I am invited to a party! I gotta get ready!**

**Chica: Here, I'll help you get (to your nightmare) get ready f-fo-for the party! Come with me.**

**Me/Dracomon: err, okay? Thanks Chica! I AM SO SORRY TOO! I know it's been a while since I posted another chapter besides last chapter. I have been busy with tests in school and studying as well. So I will try to post more chapter's when I can. OC's wanted from Digimon or Minecraft. Dracomon221..Signing out! AT EASE! *deep voice* until next time…**

**Foxy:hmm, Chica is up to something….**


	6. Chapter 6: More Enemy's and Meetings

**Chapter 6: More enemy's and meetings**

**Me/Dracomon: I HAVE SO MANY IDEA'S! Thank you again guest! I love your idea and I will definately use it. I just need to figure out a good digimon partner an OC villain…**

**Chica:Come on, this w-way-(to your death) w-way to the dressing room! We n-need to make you look nice for the party.**

**Foxy: CHICA! Why are you ta-ta-taking her to the-the back room?**

**Chica: Uhh…*Death screams at Foxy***

**Foxy:*falls down***

**Me/Dracomon:** **FOXY!NOOO!**

**Chica:*deep voice* you're coming with me girl…*Drags off***

**Me/Dracomon:AHHHH….I own nothing besides my made up OC's okay? AHHHH….**

Someone's POV

I need to figure out how I can defeat DragonEnd...once and for all. I decided that I would make a team of evil Villains...minecraftians that is...MUAHAHAHA..*coughs* eh, gotta calm down there. I picked up a tablet and looked at my giant digital screen. I typed on the tablet to find the most famous villains of the Minecraftian group. I looked up Stampy's enemy. I found Hit The Target. "Perfect…" I chuckled evilly. I looked up Dan's enemy. I found Denton. "What the? A villager? wow...what a big nose.(**Denton: He'll pay for that…) **So I looked up Sky's enemy, I found..Derpy Squid? "What the? He must really hate squids." I scrolled over to find someone else. An alert appeared on my screen. I tapped it and this showed a person turning into something, "GAH! Turn it off turn it off! Wait, this I like, seeing people suffer...he he." I was looking at a young boy, turning into a giant dragon. That person, the tablet scanned the boy. **Ryo Akiyama, now known as Cyberdramon in a moment. **I chuckled evilly, I waited until he was full dragon. Then I ordered my butler/partner, BlackWarGreymon to retrieve him and make sure he doesn't escape. "Yes master.." He flew off. I got back to my work. "look out Digidestined, Master Doom is coming for you…" I laughed evilly and choked on a fly. "BLEH, ACK, *cough cough* I need to calm down, and lie down."

Ryo's POV

I have no idea what happened, I was in the digital world walking with Cyberdramon, until this digimon called LordRavenmon attacked us, he used an attack then flew off. Cyberdramon dedigivolved into Monodramon, I felt really weird and in pain, I was noticing that I was becoming Cyberdramon! How did this happen? well, Monodramon dissolved and went inside me. I didn't remember a whole lot after that. Like I was a normal digimon. I got up, but I did remember who I was and looked around. "huh, I guess I'm Cyberdramon for now." I said. I did sound a lot like him as well. **(AN: everyone sounds like their digimon partner and themselves, but mixed up. Think about it…) **I ignored the author and just walked off until a BlackWarGreymon flew down in front of me. "You're coming with me Ryo Akiyama. Master Doom is looking forward to meeting you." He told me, I growled and tried to attack but I fell down. I wasn't used to this form at all. BlackWarGreymon laughed. "I knew you couldn't attack yet, you're still coming with me." He grabbed me and flew away. I struggled so much and fought him, and failed. I was wiped out, so I let him carry me to 'Master Doom'. (**Spongebob Narrator:**_**5 Minutes later) **_He dropped me down in his base and I stood up. I looked around, zipping my head around in the dark. "Ryo, you made it. I was looking forward to this day, meeting you and...well I don't know." Master Doom teased me. "Who are you? Why have you brought me here?" I demanded. "Oh, you're in my base, my lovely home. And you are now moving in….PERMANENTLY!" He yelled and something caged me in a laser forcefield and started shocking me, I couldn't move at all. The shocking stopped. "Heh, now you are a strong boy, or should I say digimon now…" he chuckled. And a new thing shocked me, I couldn't remember anything! I tried to fight it but I couldn't handle anything anymore. And everything went black. "Welcome home...my minion...now I need you to do me a favor."

Rika's POV

I realised that DragonEnd is now my partner. I couldn't believe what his secret was, I know I am keeping it safe as well. I was wondering where , and the other's went. I then remembered Ryo...if we were sent here, he must've been as well. I got out of my thoughts until DragonEnd stopped. "I see them, the group over there." He said. I looked and saw a digimon who looked very familiar...it was Guilmon! I knew it had to be Takato, DragonEnd walked over there slowly. I turned invisible like Renamon always did, and waited.

Dan's POV

We were walking for a while until we found a good place to stop for the night. Grimmon turned around and sniffed. "What's wrong Grimmon?" I asked. He turned toward me and said: "Someone is following-" He didn't finish when a man in a cloak came toward us. He looked harmless, then a Yellow Fox appeared out of no where next to him. "Who are you?" I asked. He sighed and Introduced himself. "So you're DragonEnd? A minecraftian like us?" I asked. He nodded. Everyone came around and met him as well. Takato looked at DragonEnd's digimon and said something. "Rika? Is that you?" He asked. The fox 'Rika' nodded. Takato's eye's widened, and they sat down chatting. I walked over to help set up camp. "By any chance, did anyone bring supplies? Because we don't know if there could be mobs out either." Said Amy. We all looked at each other. We got out backpacks and checked, we brought everything we needed. We sat down, cooked some food over a fire Tai set up, and we enjoyed the the night.

Master Doom's POV

I finally took control over Ryo, or Cyberdramon...whatever. "I want you to do me a favor, that favor...is to go after the digidestined and destroy them, but first, I need you and BlackWarGreymon to get these minecraftians: Denton the Evil Villager mastermind, Derpy Squid the Squid, and Hit The Target. They will be part of my new team...Doom Corps." I instructed him. "Yes master." Ryo said. And he flew off with BlackWarGreymon. "My evil plan is coming together perfectly...now for the mail." I went over to my mailbox and got out several packages and letters. I saw one from Harriot Doom. My mother… I opened the package and it was a diary. I read the note. "_Dear Jonathan, I sent you a diary for you to record your evil plans and events, and it's pink! The manliest color for you sweety. I love ya honey buns. - Mommy Poo" _I am so embarassed.. I took the diary and put it in a drawer. I looked through all of the packages for all of the evil decorations for my lair, and looked through mail. "Bills...Bills...Bills...More Bills...an invitation for my sister's wedding... Bills...Bills...your evil team has been confirmed letter...Bi-wait! My evil team has been confirmed! SWEET!" I read the letter and laughed evilly. I got onto the tablet again and made an arrangement.

_**(Spongebob Narrator: Meanwhile, at the forest…)**_

Hit The Target's POV

" . !" I yelled at Wolfmon. I was training him to get stronger so we could defeat the digidestined AND Stampy, so I could take his dog's Luna and Barnaby. Wolfmon hit the target I set up for him. He is powerful...but not enough. "Fine, you may stop. But you are going to try harder tomorrow. You better fight as well as you trash talk." I said and walked off into my tent. I was trying to relax until I heard a loud thump. I crawled out to see two digimon, a black humanoid dinosaur man in armor, and a dragon. "Hit The Target, you're coming with us, Master Doom want's to make an alliance with you." The Dinosaur man said. Wolfmon said to me: "That black dinosaur man is BlackWarGreymon, and the dragon next to him is Cyberdramon." I decided that we would go with them to meet their master. (_**Spongebob narrator: 5 minutes later…) **_We arrived at the base. Then BlackWarGreymon took off with Cyberdramon. I saw a spotlight appear on a tall staircase. It was Master Doom, I saw that he had the wings and tail of an ender dragon, the shape of a human, and two wither heads. "_How creative…" _I thought. "Welcome...Hit The Target, I am Master Doom, I have been waiting for you." He said, I felt like there was gonna be a song coming on. Turns out I was correct. "_I wanted to be, on top of the world-" _"Okay! No need for singing." I interrupted. Master Doom sighed. He walked a step down...and tripped on a flea and fell down the staircase. I flinched every time he fell on each step. He finally came down. He looked a bit scarier up close. "Ahem..so welcome to my lair, I had you come here because I have created a team of villains to help defeat the digidestined, and I know you are too." Said Master Doom. We were walking through a corridor with many statue's pictures, and plans that almost destroyed their enemy's. We reached the end of the hallway and there was a library with bookshelves everywhere. He went over to one near a fireplace, pulled a book out and pulled a lever. A passage opened and we went down the steps.

Denton's POV

I was trying to work on a plan to destroy Dan and Trayaurus. But nothing sparked, I saw two things land outside my lab, I went outside. "Denton, we are here to bring you to Master Doom." Said the black dinosaur man. I decided to go since he sounded evil as well as me. They brought me to another place, I guess they needed to make another trip. They Picked up a Squid. I knew him, that was Derpy Squid, Sky's arch enemy. Then we went to a lair, I guess that must be Master Doom's Lair. They dropped us off in a meeting area of some sort. I saw some other villains, in the corner was someone everyone feared...the legendary Herobrine. I never thought I would see him in person...well ghost, nevermind that. I saw someone come down the steps with a man. "Welcome fellow villains, I'm glad you all made it. I am your leader Master Doom, And my close friend and co-leader, Herobrine. I wanted to set up a meeting to destroy the new digidestined and take over the digital and minecraftian worlds!" Announced Master Doom. "Now, we are making in-progress plans on how to get them. But first, lets introduce ourselves." Said Herobrine. **(here are the villains I randomly added: El Macho, Vector, Bowser, Captain Hook, Darth Vader, The Purple Man, The Toy Animatronics, Golden Freddy, Phantaboulous and Pixel Steve (temporarily evil) , Dr. Eggman, The King Pig, Denton, Derpy Squid, Hit The Target, Master Doom, and Herobrine.) **"WAIT! I have a question." asked Vector. "Yes?" Master Doom replied. "What IS our plan going to be?" Vector continued. "Well, It's.."

**Belt: DUN DUN DAAAAAAAAA**

**Gru: A CLIFFHANGER? What is this a 5 year old story?**

**Davis/Veemon: I'M NOT 5! I'm 13.**

**Kevin the Minion: BANANA (translated)- who cares Davis…-**

**Me/Dracomon: CHICA! YOU STUPID DUCK! LEMME GO-wait...I'm a dragon digimon, I could burn ya to death...AND AS FOR YOU FREDRICK FUZZY BOTTOM! I will incinerate you ,Bugs Bunny and Daffy Duck as well.**

**Freddy: Y-YOU ARE GONNA GET I-oh crud monkey's…**

**Foxy: Yar! Freddy best be getting back to the stage, or i'll be for-for-forced to (kill you all) for-forced to make ye walk the (death) plank! *tackles Freddy and helps Me* **

**(Spongebob narrator: To be continued...and review, keep giving suggestions and OC's are wanted. PEACE OUT and AT EASE. Until next time…)**


	7. Chapter 7: Betrayal and Master Plan

**Chapter 7: The Betrayal and Master Plan**

**Me/Dracomon: Thank you Foxy, you helped me save my life back there.**

**Foxy: Anything for a first mate...and friend-friend.**

***hugs Foxy***

**Me/Dracomon: Now for the news...there will be some new character's joining us AND the evil plan will come up. Thank you NellisEllis, Jeremy,Guest 1 and Guest 2! These were great suggestions and will be added to the story, and also if you want, should we call the digidestined their digimon names or human names? let me know in the reviews. NOW CHAPTER BEGIN! And we need that pizza reward too Foxy.**

**Foxy: Aye lassie.**

_**(spongebob narrator: Meanwhile, at the beach…)**_

The atlantian's Joe and Cody were relaxing on the beach, having a great day from no harm or danger. Until a special person arrives… "Hey Joe, do you see that giant ship out there?" Cody asked. Joe took off his shades and looked. "Cody you're seeing things, there is no-wait, there is a giant ship heading right for us." Joe said. They looked at each other then watched the ship come toward them. "Yar! Hello landlubber's, I'm IronBeard the Pirate. And this here is my Partner in pixels, Swashmon."**(Swashmon is a pirate fox with dual swords and sea blue markings, a perfect first mate.)** The giant, iron body pirate introduced. **(AN: he looks like MetalBeard from the lego movie) **Joe and Cody looked at IronBeard, then he said something. "Come aboard me ship, The Sea Sheep! And meet me...well, temporary crew." IronBeard told them. Cody and Joe decided to go, it would be a cool adventure for them anyway. They climbed up the ladder and saw a girl and a pig on two legs, brown gloves, a small cannon on his back, and red stripes going down his back. He also had red markings around his eyes. The cannon was pointing down like a jet pack of some sort. There were 2 other creatures, a penguin and an unknown type. They each held a device, a white one and a black one. "They came! I told you Gizamon, I knew they would come." Said the penguin. "These digimon said that you are there partners. The penguin is Penguinmon, the orange guy is Gizamon." Said IronBeard. Cody and Joe looked at them, Penguinmon got close to Cody, and Gizamon got close to Joe, the digivice's glowed.**(Cody's)** **Digimon partner found, Penguinmon. (Then Joe's) Digimon partner found, Gizamon. ** The digivice's were given to Joe and Cody. "Now, we will find a group called the digidestined, how do I know? The star's told me. And I'll tell ye about me life." IronBeard said as the Atlantians and their partner's sailed off.

Cody's POV

I was on a ship with Joe, a huge, metal armored pirate named IronBeard had a digimon called Swashmon. She was tall, sleek, and looked like a good fighter no one would want to mess with, especially with those swords. Anyway, I got a digimon partner that is a penguin, like me! Although he does have a lot of differences between me and him. Joe had an orange digimon called Gizamon. He looked pretty cool with those spikes too. "Where are we going?" I asked. A girl giggled, "We are going to the digital world, my name is Nell, this is my partner Pigmon." Nell introduced. "Pleasure to meet you." Said Pigmon. While we sailed, Ironbeard held his digivice toward the ocean, opening a portal in the water. "Hang on tight lads and lass! This will be a bumpy ride!" He yelled and we held for dear life on a mast pole. After a few moments of bumps and shaking and possible sea sickness later, we made it to land, We got off at a cove. "Come with me lads and lass, we are going to the Pirate Cove." instructed IronBeard. We walked to a cave, he punched the side and a panel showed up. "_please scan anything here." _IronBeard took a wipe, wiped the panel and slammed his face on it. "_Welcome back IronBeard."_ A passage opened up and we walked through. I saw so much cool things in here, it's a pirate HQ. I saw a Pirate Fox robot coming over to us. "Yar, Hello young lad's a-and lass. Welcome to th-th-the Pirate Cove. The secret H-HQ for digidestined and pirates like me and I-IronBea-Beard. I am Foxy the Pirate Fox." Said the fox. He looked VERY familiar, but I didn't worry about it and we had a tour.

Stampy's POV

After we met some more friends, we were resting at camp while one of us kept watch for a while. We didn't see any mobs that night, in the morning we headed off. I heard something rustle in the bushes, and I heard it clearer as I felt something on my head. I lifted my hand to my head..._My cat ears!_ I had no idea, they showed up randomly. "Guy's, I heard something...something dangerous I think." I said. Everyone turned and saw my ears, Think was about to say something when I held up my hand as a 'don't even say anything about this'. My ear's twitched and I turned around...seeing my worst fear of all time. "OH MY GOD! A CREEPER!" I shrieked. Lunamon and Barnamon growled and attacked. "**Twin Labra Howl!" **They barked a huge force of light, until another attack deflected it. "**Terrier Sphere!" **I saw the creeper, with a bunny digimon. "OH...MY...GOD...ITS STAMPY, DAN, SQUID, AND THINK! Okay..calm down FurnoCreeper...cleansing breaths...okay. Sorry for my outburst…" Said the Creeper. He came out, he was half human. I was relieved. I guess he was huge fans of me, Squid, Dan, and Think. The bunny digimon looked at Rika and Takato, I thought they might know each other. We talked to FurnoCreeper, who turned out to be friendly. After that, something teleported us to a cove, I had no idea where we were, until Grace shrieked with joy. "FOXY! DROBOMON!"

Rika's POV

After what we thought was a threat, he was a nice guy. And we found Henry...well he found us. "Hey Rika, hey Takato. So you turned out to be digimon too?" He asked, we nodded. We then wondered where the other's were and how we were digimon. Until we teleported to a cove, Grace knew the Foxy robot and a Dragon digimon i've never heard of before. "Drobomon, I missed you…" Grace said as she sat with her other digimon partner. They talked and Foxy came over to say hi to them. All we did was follow a person named ColdFire, he was crazy, he had an icy blue left eye and flaming red right eye. He did look pretty beat up, maybe he was a bad fighter or accident prone. either way he was a nice guy too. We were guided in a tour around the cove, we saw the rooms for the people who lived here, the meeting room, everything an HQ could have. I was impressed.

Herobrine's POV

I heard Vector's question. I decided to answer it. "The plan is work-in-progress, so what we have so far is on this diagram." I pointed a stick at it. "We are going to capture the digidestined's most prized possessions, the digimon who helped digivolve some of the digimon, Calumon. Impmon and Salamon, they are kids who became digimon, but are very special to our advantage. We capture them, make an evil clone of Impmon, use calumon to revive Millenniummon with our doom ray Digivolution, and Calumon will help our digimon digivolve as well. Then we destroy the Sovereigns, the Royal Knights, and the Celestial digimon. That is PART of the plan. Any questions?" I finished. Darth Vader raised his hand. I pointed to him. "I have to questions, 1: when do we get our digimon, and 2: Where is the restrooms? I need to take a peep…" Master Doom facepalmed. "Down the hall to the right, keep going right 'till you see the men's sign then take a left to the restrooms of evil…" He said annoyed. Darth Vader ran to the restrooms. "So...now what?" Said Master Doom. "Meeting dismissed." I called and everyone left. I had Master Doom sit down and we talked. "Master Doom, being your closest friend and partner and co-leader, I should tell you something." I told him. He waited and listened. I took a remote and clicked a button, he was chained to the seat. "I know I am co-leader, but we aren't getting anywhere with you around. So I am going to make myself leader and lead them." I declared. Master Doom looked at me with horror. "What do you mean? Are you-" He was about to say something when I choked him with my powers. "You are nothing to me. Partner, you are officially fired...permanently…" I said and I threw him into the dungeons. My digimon appeared. "What can I do for you master…" I grinned. "Bring me some more back up."

**Me/Dracomon: WHOOO! Foxy! you are in meh story now! And Drobomon came back! YAY!**

**Foxy: Yes, now let's get that p-pi-pizza and sodi-sodi pops.**

**Me/Dracomon: YAY YUH! I'll pay. And I Forgot to add some villains as well. Kaos,The Marrionette, (for those who are fnaf fanatics :3) and...THE PURPLE MINIONS! BLEH! Okay...now I will enjoy my pizza and soda. Then I will come back tomorrow POSSIBLY almost everyday to upload a chapter since you all love this.**

**Stampy: Don't forget to review and OC's are still wanted, suggestions, and idea's as well.**

**Me/Dracomon: right. I will also make other crossover's and some fanfics… and I'm craving to make wereanimal fanfics for some reason O_O. eh if you want that, let me know. PEACE OUT...AT EASE...until next time… *Freddy laugh***


	8. Chapter 8: The Plan commences! Kinda?

**Chapter 8: The plan commences!**

**Me/Dracomon: I got some great idea's now. Thanks to all who suggested to me. There will also be musical number's now and in a future battle as well. I will let Master Doom out of prison this chapter too, and Herobrine's digimon will be revealed as well…**

**Drobomon: I am so not liking BB. He is an evil devil from the depths of the nether coming to destroy us all...on the bright side he isn't in the story at least!**

**BB: Hello? Hi! *laughs annoyingly* HAHAHAHAHA.**

**Drobomon: *shoots white laser at BB and he dies.* Forget what I said…**

**Me/Dracomon: I own nothing except for my oc's. CHAPTER BEGIN!**

Squid's POV

I can't believe all of this has happened to us. We come to the digital world, we find our partners, and we got attacked by Hit The Target? This place is a bit of a nightmare. I got that out of my head, we also have new people on our team as well, DragonEnd and FurnoCreeper. FurnoCreeper ran off to find things to help us, and something smells fishy...and it's not me. DragonEnd is hiding something, I'm sure of it. I let that go and we were getting ready for a meeting. We walked into our rooms for our stay. Mine was blue, had a pool, and everything Squidnugget like me would dream of. **(I am officially calling the digidestined their digimon names!) **Gomamon was liking the pool, he also had a bed as well. It's like they were waiting for us or they were digidestined as well. **(All of the rooms are for what they are, like Stampy and Gatomon have a cat like room, so yeah :3)** I unpacked my things and freshened up for the meeting. Gomamon took a nap in his bed, I watched him sleep peacefully. I went out quietly, leaving a note saying: "_I am at a meeting and I will be back later." _I closed the door and went to the meeting room.

Henry's POV

At least I found Takato and Rika, or Guilmon and Renamon. I was turned into Terriermon from that LordRavenmon digimon. My partner is FurnoCreeper, he's a nice guy as well. When we were taking the tour, I saw a MarineAngemon and a Leormon in a medical room. I recognised them as Jeri and Kenta, "_How did they get hurt? Did someone get them or something?" _I thought. Me and FurnoCreeper went to our room and I stayed in there to rest, I had a very long day of walking and doing all of that stuff. I layed on a bed for me, wrapped myself in my ears like a blanket and rested.

Joe's POV

This Pirate Cove place is pretty cool. It's a great thing that IronBeard led us here, or we might not have met the other digidestined. My partner **(I meant to give Joe Betamon, not Gizamon. Just realised today. Omega Derp _) **I went into the meeting room with everyone else and we had the meeting. "So, we have found out Master Doom's evil plan with his partner, the devil himself, Herobrine..." Said The leader of the meeting, IronBeard and the co-leader, Foxy the Pirate Fox himself. Everyone was at a long table, listening carefully. "We have the three digimon they were looking for, Impmon, Salamon, and Calumon as well. We need to keep them safe and out of the villains reach. If we do, their plan will fail and we can defeat them." Instructed IronBeard and held a stick to a diagram. That was a pretty advanced plan, but I believe we can do this. "W-we also need he-help fro-from your friend G-g-Gennai, he can gi-give you your true power, digidestined." Added Foxy. "We were looking for Gennai as well, we were heading to the direction to where he lives, until we got teleported to here." Said Amy. Foxy and IronBeard thought about it, then told us. "Ye can b-bring Gennai here so w-w-we can have some help." Said Foxy. We all nodded, Some of us stayed, like Me, cody, Our digimon, IronBeard, Foxy, and FurnoCreeper.

Amy's POV

After we agreed to go find Gennai again, we were sent outside of the cove, and set out to find him. The other digimon came, we left Barnamon and Lunamon to guard the cove. As we walked, we heard a howl, a familiar one as well. Out from the tree's jumped out Wolfmon and Hit The Target. "You won't get away from me this time! And I have back up...Denton! Derpy Squid! Time to party!" Said Hit The Target. Out from the forest came 2 robot suits, Denton was in the Villan-ager 2.0, with his digimon Hagurumon turning the gears to activate the suit. Derpy Squid's suit was the Derp-inator 3.0, with his Digimon Otamamon in a tank on the back. "Ha! You can't destroy this Dan! You'll never beat me now!" Denton cackled evilly. Grimmon growled in a skeletal way. Sky saw his worst enemy right in his face. "OH MY GOD! DID YOU HAVE TO FREAKING SHOW UP DERPY SQUID?! HUH?! I can't stand this!" Sky Freaked out. Falcomon talked to his master to calm him down. I looked and we outnumbered all three of them. "Come on! We gotta attack them! Let's get them!" Squid said. We all nodded and the digimon attacked.

"**Dragon Flame!" **Agumon shot out a fireball.

"**Moon Strike!" **Gabumon sprayed a blue stream of fire.

"**Feather Winds!" **Biyomon flapped her wings with a spiral of feathers and wind.

"**Electric Shock!"** Tentomon zapped a bolt of lightning.

"**Tide Turns!" **Gomamon sprayed a wave of water.

"**Bubble Blast!" **Patamon blasted a huge bubble.

"**Lynx Lightning Paw!" **Gatomon's paw lit up in flames.

"**Vee Blast!" **Veemon's v glowed and a v shaped laser blasted out.

"**Rock and Roll!" **Armadillomon rolled into the ground and popped up as an uppercut.

"**Feather Blade!" **Hawkmon threw her feather headband like a boomerang.

"**Venomous String!" **Wormmon spat out a poisonous string. The suits were too much for them, out of no where, another suit came out from the tree's. "Trayaurus! How did you get here?" Said Dan amazed. Trayaurus looked at Dan, he grinned. "I have my ways, and this Digimon helped me out." He pointed down to a robotic digimon. "Hey guys! I'm Kazu! Well, Gaurdromon now." Said the robot. "**Grenade Blaster!" **Gaurdromon shot out missiles from his forearms. It didn't do much effects on the suits. "Even a robot can't beat a robot! We're trapped!" Said Dracomon worried. "**Draco Power!" **She shot out a golden purple fireball. "**Wild Sapling!" **Wildmon used his bow and arrow. Still no effect. I thought we were doomed until a familiar person came. "**Gargo Grenades!" **Out blasted laser's from a bunny like digimon, he looked like Terriermon but he had pants and an ammo belt like a sash. "Yeah! Go Get them Gargomon!" said FurnoCreeper. "Time for a smackdown! **Bunny Pummel!**" Gargomon punched Denton's suit and he was sent off far away. Derpy Squid was still ready for a fight, the tentacle he had wrapped him up. Gargomon strained to get free, he dedigivolved into Terriermon. "No! Terriermon!" Cried FurnoCreeper, Hit The Target laughed evilly. Guilmon growled and his pupils shrank to little dots, he glowed, Ethan's digivice did as well, he took it out and held it to Guilmon. "**Guilmon digivolve to...Growlmon!" **Guilmon turned into a giant dinosaur! He did look pretty cool as well. "You never hurt my friends! "**Pyro Flamethrower!"** Growlmon shot a flaming stream of fire from his mouth, it blasted Derpy Squid to the same direction Denton went. Hit The Target was furious, then he remembered plan B. "Well, if you could handle robot's, maybe you can handle...Him." He laughed evilly. Cyberdramon came flying from the air, he landed and roared. "Time to be destroyed digidestined!"

Renamon's POV

"Time to be destroyed digidestined!" Cyberdramon roared, I couldn't believe it...Ryo was here! But he was here to kill us? He attacked us. "**Desolation Blade!" **He blasted a wave of energy toward us. I saw it and jumped into it. I felt very weak. I layed on the . I couldn't move at all. He came closer to me to finish me off. I managed to look up and speak. "Ryo...I-It's me...Rika…" I managed to say. He stopped dead in his tracks, he said something. "R-Rika? Pl-please, ru-AHHHH!" He screamed as the power took control of him and he flew off. I got up, feeling very weak. I noticed my arm was cut, and bleeding a bit. I clutched it and limped. I stared at Hit The Target, I was pretty mad. I got into a fighting stance and glowed.

DragonEnd's POV

I saw what Renamon did, she saved us from Cyberdramon. She was pretty damaged, I was almost thinking that she wouldn't make it. She fought the pain and stood up, she stared at Hit The Target and she glowed, my digivice did as well, I held it out as Ethan had done. "**Renamon digivolve to...Kyubimon!" **There stood a beautiful fox with nine tails on fire, as well as her paws. She jumped up and attacked. "**Fox Tail Inferno!" **Kyubimon blasted fireballs at Wolfmon, he yowled in pain. Kyubimon clawed him and pawed him many times. She leaped down and dedigivolved. She was still in pain. Hit The Target fled with Wolfmon. And we continued our journey.

**Me/Dracomon: I AM VERY SORRY! I have come down with the flu, i have been sleeping a lot, and feeling faint so I couldn't really upload a chapter today, I'll upload 2 tomorrow for you guys as well, then we can also meet Gennai!**

**IronBeard: And ye can see me backstory on how I became like this.**

**Foxy: How did y-y-ye like the pizza and sodi-sodi pops?**

**Me/Dracomon: I loved it! You are da best! *hugs* Please review and keep giving idea's as well. I forgot to reveal Herobrine's digimon too. Sorry 'bout that. Anyway, see ya tomorrow!PEACE OUT, AT EASE!...until next time…*pets Kitty* my precious... whats wrong with meh!?**


	9. Chapter 9: The Key of Digivolution

**Chapter 9: The Key of Digivolution** **Me/Dracomon: I have made a new type of digivolution! It's called Mega digivolution, its only an idea, if you want me to use it let me know. I might make a story about that in the future. Along with how the digidestined met Grace and Ryan, if you guys would like that :3** **Ironbeard: And ye better have Herobrine and Master Doom do the musical number as well.** **Me/Dracomon: I will, don't worry. I own nothing but my OC's, I will get better soon as well. Then my creative mind will work once again. CHAPTER COMMENCE!** Nell's POV I sat in my room, watching Pigmon sleep peacefully. I went to go get some dinner for both of us from the kitchen. I made a sandwich for me, and a mini pizza for Pigmon, I put the mini pizza in the oven for it to cook. I waited about 10 minutes and took the pizza out. Put a couple slices on a plate for me and Pigmon. I brought it to my room and ate. Pigmon woke up and started eating as well, I decided to stay here at the cove because I didn't know what would happen over there. After we ate, I put the dishes in the sink and cleaned them. I then walked to the medical room to see the other two digimon in there. A lion cub digimon was resting, her paw was heavily bandaged, she must've gotten pretty beat up. And another digimon was there too, he looked ill a bit, but pretty healthy. I stroked the lion cub's reddish brown fur atop her head. Pigmon told me the names of these digimon. The one I was stroking was a Leormon. The second one that looked ill was a MarineAngemon. I wondered how they even got beat up in the first place, Leormon started to open her eyes. She slowly stood up but her paw was hanging like a cat would groom their paw. "Where am I? What happened to me?" Leormon asked. I smiled. "You're safe, you're in the Pirate Cove. I think you might have gotten pretty beat up in a battle with another digimon though." I told her. She sighed in relief but looked at her paw. "I hope this will get better soon." She said. "I hope so too." I said. She looked up at me and smiled. I walked out to tell the person in charge of the medical center that Leormon was awake and if I could take her for a bit of Physical Therapy for her paw. He said yes and I brought her outside for a bit. "So, what's your name?" She asked me. "I'm Nell. What's your's?" I asked. "I'm Jeri, but I'm Leormon now." She replied. She was limping a bit with her paw, but she was doing pretty good each step she took. I noticed she was getting better by the minute. After a few minutes we went inside, she went to the digimon room to rest. The MarineAngemon, who I found out his name was Kenta, was resting in the digimon room as well. I went into my room to rest myself. Master Doom's POV I couldn't believe it, my own partner betrayed me. I know we've been friends for who knows how long and he throws me out. I heard the door unlock in my cell and saw Herobrine. "Look, I regret what I did, So how about you are leader again." I couldn't believe what I heard. An _apology_ from Herobrine! I forgave him and we went upstairs. "Master...the digidestined are on the move. Shall I take care of them?" Said a familiar, raspy, dark voice. "Yes, LordRavenmon. Go with BlackWarGreymon and Cyberdramon and get them. Make sure you get Calumon, Salamon, and Impmon as well." Said Herobrine. I told BlackWarGreymon and Cyberdramon to go with Herobrine's plan. They flew away. A musical number was coming up. "Are we gonna sing? because I can hear a beat." I said. Herobrine nodded. _Master Doom:_ _I am number one, you are number two. we're villains at large, but I'm larger than you. I am number one, you are number two, I believe in equality as long as you get less than me. I'm number one, you're number two, you may think you're smarter, but I'm smarter-er than you. I can see by the look in your eye, you want the bigger piece of pie. One day you'll get your chance, but in the meantime you've got to dance monkey dance! Do it, Dance Monkey Dance!_ _Herobrine: __He's number one, I'm number two I can't believe I'm working for a mortal. I'm number two, he's number one._ Herobrine and Master Doom are dancing and singing like weirdos... _Master Doom: __I'M NUMBER ONE! You know life's gone to the dogs, when your boss is a Man. I can see it's just a matter of time, before he's gone and I'm in front of the line. Won't be long 'till i'll get my chance. But in the meantime, I've got to Dance Monkey Dance._ Most of the crowd at Doom Corps have left disappointed in their leaders. _Master Doom: __That's it number two! Come on, Dance Monkey Dance, Now watch me…_ Master Doom dance's like a complete maniac and kids run away screaming and crying. _Master Doom:_ _I'm number one._ _Herobrine: __He's number one._ _Master Doom: __He's number two._ _Herobrine: __I'm number twooooo!_ _Master Doom: __That's it kid, there you go. Now step aside this ain't your show._ _Master Doom: __I'm one._ _Herobrine: __I'm one._ _Master Doom: __I'm number one._ _Herobrine: __Yes, we know._ _Master Doom: __I'm number one._ _Herobrine: __He's number one._ _Master Doom: __That's how It's done._ DragonEnd's POV I saw what Renamon did. She saved us. We continued forward to Gennai. Renamon clutched her arm, it was bleeding a lot. I was getting worried, she didn't look very well. We stopped for a while and rested. I got some bandages and wrapped up Renamon's wound, she said she was still weak. Renamon can still walk but she limps a bit, I knew she would be okay though. After a good rest we set off again, as we walked. Renamon looked worried. "What's wrong?" I asked. she looked a me. "Cyberdramon...he was a friend of mine...called Ryo. I sensed that...he was controlled...I know he would never hurt me...or any of us...but the power controlled him too much…" She said with some grunting from the pain. "Hey! I think we're here!" Shouted Veemon. We all looked at the entrance. It was pretty majestic. We entered and saw the room, there were fish everywhere on the outside. This was an amazing a man walked in. "Hello, I'm Gennai." Said A young man. "So this is Gennai?" Said Stampy. Agumon nodded. "Hmm, I guess you guys turned into digimon?" Said Gennai. This guy does know anything! We talked about how we came here and how far we came to find him. "I see, you are learning the key of digivolution right now. So I will give you these." He gave us all crests.**(Here is the list. Ethan: Leadership and Courage. Stampy: Honesty and Knowledge. Sky: Cooperation and Hope. Lee: Bravery and Sincerity. Amy: Love and Light. DragonEnd: Darkness. FurnoCreeper: Hope. Squid: Reliability.)** **Me/Dracomon: I think I can wrap this up for now, I'll upload another one tonight or soon. Hope this chapter turned out good. Cya!** **Foxy: Yar. I-I see that they are le-lea-learning more and more about Digi-digivoluition.** **Me/Dracomon: Right Foxy. PEACE OUT! AT EASE! until later...**


	10. Chapter 10: New Mega Digivolution!

**Chapter 10: New Mega Digivolution?!**

**Me/Dracomon: WAZZUP! Told ya I would upload another chapter soon, Hello and welcome to friday! **

**Kevin the Minion: BANANA! **

**Think: Kevin! You will be in the story soon! Go hang out with Dave or blow up some things with your TNT.**

**Kevin the minion: *Run's off with TNT and FurnoCreeper and blows up the lab.* BANANA!**

**Me/Dracomon: You need to teach him a few things...I own nothing except for my OC's. Enjoy the Chapter!**

lee's POV

We finally met this Gennai, he gave us some crests for us to use to digivolve our digimon. I liked them a lot. "Gennai, is Wildmon and me gonna get our mega digivolution?" Dracomon asked. Everyone and Agumon looked confused except Gennai and the rest of us. "What in the world is Mega Digivolution?" Asked Agumon. Dracomon walked over to him and punched him all flinched. Dracomon cracked her claws and started explaining. "Mega Digivolution is when you combine 4 different things; A digiegg, a mega stone, a digivice, and a digivolution source. When they are combined the digimon is more powerful than before, and the power can only be used wisely. If it falls into the wrong hands, this can ruin the digimon and the digivolution forever." She finished explaining. This sounded very interesting as well. Gennai gave us Digieggs and mega stones. This was going to be very cool, I wondered how Bearmon would look as a mega digimon. "Gennai, we need you to come to Pirate Cove with us. There is more evil in the digital world." Said Biyomon. Gennai nodded. "I'll go with, you will need my help every step of the way." We started off to the Pirate cove once again.

Guilmon's POV

As we walked toward HQ, I kept thinking that I heard a familiar giggle. It got louder above us, I looked up. It was Calumon! Everyone stopped and saw the young digimon, I explained to them that he helped me, Renamon, and Terriermon a while back. "Hey, he isn't he part of the master plan for the Villains?" Lee asked. We all thought about it, in fact he is part of the plan. "We need to get you to the Pirate Cove fast, or you'll get caught." Said Squid. We all walked once again, as we got to a beach we saw the cove just miles away. "We need to grow wings if we are going to get to the cove like this." Said Amy sarcastically. "Maybe we can digivolve...for those who can fly or swim." Suggested Biyomon. That wasn't a bad idea. (_Digivolve sequence_)

"**Biyomon digivolve to...Birdramon!"**

"**Gomamon digivolve to...Ikkakumon!" **

"**Hawkmon digivolve to...Aquilamon!"**

"**Falcomon digivolve to...Peckmon!"**

"**Tentomon digivolve to...Kabuterimon!"**

"**Dracomon digivolve to...AceDracomon!"**

**(AN: Dracomon is a champion digimon)**

We all held on to the digivolved digimon or rode them as we traveled back to the HQ, on our way we saw a digimon on the shores of the HQ. "This is a Kotemon, I wonder how he got here." Said Kabuterimon. We landed, the digivolved digimon dedigivolved and walked over to the stranded Kotemon. "Er...Excuse me Kotemon. Why are you here?" Asked Palmon. "I was looking for my partner, he's-right there!" He pointed to Think. "Me?" Think said and pointed to himself. Kotemon nodded. Think's digivice glowed and said "Digimon partner found. Kotemon" He found his other partner. We brought Kotemon back to the HQ and we found out there were more surprises waiting for us.

Think's POV

All of this adventure so far has been very exciting, Kopimon is my digimon and dog, and I have a Kotemon! We came back to the Cove, I then remembered Kevin and Dave. I missed them. When we walked into the Cove, I saw something I wouldn't have thought I would've seen until now. "BANANA!" Shouted Kevin and Dave. They ran toward me and hugged me and Kopimon tightly. "hey guys! I missed you, and how did you get here?" I asked them. They pointed to Foxy and IronBeard, they must've brought them here! "Aye, W-w-we thought ye would li-like to see them again." Said Foxy. IronBeard agreed with a nod. I was so happy to see my minions again, I knew it would take a while for me and Kopimon to get home but this would be great! They can help out a lot. They walked into my room and unpacked. I also saw an imp digimon and a dog like digimon. "That is a Salamon, but she has a black ring instead of a golden, holy ring. And the imp is Impmon." Said Kotemon. "I'm Mako, but I'm Impmon for now. And this is my sister Ai, or Salamon now." Said Impmon. They were pretty young, I could tell. "Now we need to figure out how to use this new Mega Digivolution, this could be very useful. Dracomon, Wildmon, can you show them how to digivolve with it? I'll teach them how to use it." Said Gennai. Dracomon and Wildmon nodded and they all ran to the training room. Gennai led us to a room where we could practice it. "Now what I've seen when Dracomon and Wildmon did when they were human, you need a specific crest, show that crest, and a mega stone will come out of the digiegg (Armor), hold the digivice to it, and they digivolve to another mega." Explained Gennai. This sounded a bit complicated, but I think I could do it. **(AN: I meant to say for the crests was that anyone had all of the crests that the original digidestined had, here is the RIGHT list: Ethan: Leadership. Squid: Trust. Sky: Cooperation. Stampy: Honesty. Lee: Bravery. Think: Faith. Amy: Fairness. DragonEnd: Darkness. FurnoCreeper: Pride.)**

We all practiced a ton, he set up models of our digimon for our practice. These models of the mega's were pretty OP. _**(Spongebob Narrator: Meanwhile, at the training room…)**_

Dracomon's POV

Me and Wildmon are in the training room, teaching everyone how to mega Digivolve. "Now mega Digivolution uses a TON of energy, it's not like Warp digivolution. When you gain enough power inside, you can release it out into everything the tamer has done, and you are KABLAMO! One OP mega digimon." I explained with pointing to a diagram with my claw. "Now digimon without partner's come with me, with partner's go with Wildmon." I instructed. Apparently I kinda made the wrong choice...I had _him _with me. **(AN: him as in Tai, I'll make a story about how she now kinda hates him.) **As long as he doesn't talk to me, I'll be fine and I better not lose it if he does anything to annoy me too. "So what you do, Is when you are in a battle with an OP digimon destroying the world. You gather all of your strength...let that power settle and think about your mega form. The mega form will be modified and even better so you would have better stats than before!" I explained in a diagram. Everyone looked like they were getting it perfectly, I decided to demonstrate for them. "Now I will show you how, This will mentally drain my power for a while. It will recharge so don't worry." I explained. I took a deep breath, everyone backed away and watched, my rings glowed and I closed my eyes. I glowed in a bright, piercing blue light. Armor started forming on me. But the light died out and I opened my eyes. "Wha? why..but..What?" I said looking at myself seeing I'm not Maxus Dracomon. (That is her mega digimon name) **(AN: If you ever heard of Bakugan, Maxus Dragonoid has that OP evolution. Dracomon looks like that but with Gryphon like armor. And she has four wings in some armor. Four feathery, dragon wings.) **"Well that failed.." Said Gabumon. I looked at him with a bored expression. He looked away. "Guess I don't have it in me today, you can see for yourselves when you do it. But that is how you can unlock it." I explained. "You are dismissed." I said. And everyone left, I flew to the digimon room, I went into my room (we had separate rooms) and rested.

Wildmon's POV

"Now what you do, is you contain the energy from the stone, combine it with the power you have, and volia! You have officially became a mega digimon." I instructed. I showed a diagram, I had also drawn myself as my mega form. From what i've seen when Wildmon became WereWildmon (Her mega digimon name) while I was human. "This looks complicated but its actually easy once you get it." I continued. I saw that everyone was taking notes, I was waiting until they were done. "Now, here are your mega stones, you MUST hold on to them and protect them with your life! And give these to the other as well." I instructed. They nodded, I handed each of them a box or two with the name and mega stone of each digimon. And I dismissed the class. I walked back to my room and took a nap. Although we didn't know something was going to happen during the night.

**Me/Dracomon: I haven't updated for two days! I think… I don't know but I am announcing that I will make another crossover about TMNT, Wolf children, and digimon. I'll upload one soon this weekend maybe.**

**Ryan/Wildmon: Yeah, and this will be a great story too, keep up the Idea's and OC's as well. This story is getting better and better by the chapter!**

**Me/Dracomon: I am gonna work on the next chapter right away as well, I will possibly upload another for the next story I'm working on. I will let you all know in the next chapter. PEACE OUT! And AT EASE SOLDIERS! Until next time...**


	11. Chapter 11: Secrets revealed: part 1

**Chapter 11: More partners and members and secret's revealed…**

**Me/Dracomon: THE NEW STORY IS FINALLY OPEN! ITS CALLED MOONWOLVES: WOLF'S TIME HAS COME! GO CHECK IT OUT!**

**Ryan/Wildmon: *slaps* calm down sis….cleansing breaths...use this paper bag if you have to...good job. *walks away***

**Me/Dracomon: I needed that, thanks Wildmon. **

Dan's POV

Now that we have that Calumon, Impmon, and Salamon, we should be good for now. All of us went to our rooms for the night, Grimmon and Calumon came with me, when Calumon came up to me earlier, my digivice said that I was his partner. So now I have two digimon. That's pretty sweet. I got ready for bed and crawled in my bed, feeling wiped out from today's exploring. Tomorrow is a good day off so I should get a ton of sleep. I said goodnight to Grimmon and Calumon and went to sleep.

I woke up to a scream. I jerked awake, Grimmon was growling at the door. It was almost dawn out there, I opened the door to see who I would have never thought I would see for never. _BlackWarGreymon, and Cyberdramon!_ Grimmon went to attack. "**Bone Chiller!" **Grimmon Howled a ghostly scary soul at All of them. A raven blocked the way. "**Ravenoid Cluster!" **I knew who that was...LordRavenmon! His staff fired dark ravens at Grimmon and a direct hit. Calumon, Salamon, and Impmon were captured and In a glass vault. "Help! Help us!" They called. We rushed outside and saw them getting away. "Get back here! I have a bone to pick with you! Never leave without a fight!" Grimmon howled. BlackWargreymon came down and attacked. "**Terra Destroyer!" **The attack go Grimmon! "Grimmon! No!" I ran over to the beat up pile of bones. "Grimmon...a-are you okay?" I was shedding some tears a bit. Grimmon couldn't move he looked at me. "Dan...I-I can't move." He said weakly. I saw everyone rush outside, they started attacking them but they were held off too much. I looked at the digimon and stood up. "You don't mess with my friends! And you never hurt them either!" I yelled. Grimmon got up, and ran to attack them. "**Skeletal Assault!" **Grimmon used a combo attack but got hit again badly. He looked like he was...dead. "Grimmon no! Don't leave me again! Not again…" I ran to him and hugged him tight. "GRIMMON!" A light from my chest emerged. It was my crest!**(AN: I forgot Dan's crest last chapter, It's the crest of Determination.)** Grimmon's eyes shot open and he glowed. I stepped back as he stood up. "**Grimmon Digivolve to...SkeletalGarurumon!" **My do- digimon just digivolved...I can't believe it. he looked so cool! "Never mess with a skeleton… **Skeletal Howling Blaster!**" He howled a bright blue stream of Ice and souls at them. It hit them very good. But they flew off with the held hostage digimon. SkeletalGarurumon dedigivolved and fell to my arms. "You did good buddy. You did good." I told him. He licked my face, I laughed and carried him to my room for the rest of the night 'till morning.

Stampy's POV

That was incredible! Grimmon digivolved for the first time, I was wondering how Gatomon would look in her ultimate from since she told me that she was in her champion form. I woke up the next morning and went to my kitchen for food, I totally forgot Lee was in my room as well. They managed to get a two person room for my and Lee, So Lee was in my kitchen cooking away. I smelled something I loved...my breakfast I had every morning. _Cake!_ "Morning Stampy, How did you sleep?" He asked me, I actually felt well rested. "I feel like a newborn kitten after that, I don't know how these Pirate Cove guy's did it. But these beds are better than ours at home!" I said. Lee smiled. "Can you help me with the oven? I made a big cake for both of us. That even you couldn't finish on your own." I nodded and opened the oven, he put the cake in and we waited. After a good 3 minutes we took the cake out. These oven's were pretty amazing anyway. Gatomon and Bearmon came down, chatting with each other. I think they're starting to become good friends like me and Lee Bear. Also since Kotemon came, Bearmon talked to him a lot as well. He must have been good friends with him as well. I looked at the cake, this was the biggest cake I've ever seen! I couldn't wait to eat it. Lunamon and Barnamon came down to eat as well. Lee brought all of our digimon food from my world. Lunamon and Barnamon got Cooked Porkchops, Gatomon and Bearmon got raw fish. The digimon ate their food, I took a slice of the cake. My eyes popped out of my head and were white, there was a jackpot thing in the background and made the winning noise. This was the best cake I've had that Lee has made. I ate half the cake and was stuffed. Lee ate the other half and we washed the dishes and went out to the meeting room.

Think's POV

After the battle last night, I was wiped out. I slept until we had to get a blow horn to get me up. Kopimon and Kotemon dragged me out of bed and I had my coffee and breakfast. I felt better after that, we went into the meeting room to discuss the attack last night. "Those digimon were sent by Master Doom and Herobrine, one of them is a dangerous Virus type. BlackWarGreymon. The other is a Cyberdramon and he….eh, I don't think he did anything bad." IronBeard explained. I noticed Renamon was looking down, sad. Like she was hiding something, I had Kopimon go talk to her. Girl to girl. "Kopimon, can you go talk to Renamon. She looks a little sad, she might be hiding something. Just Girl to girl pep talk, please? I want to help her feel better." I told her. She gave me a ' You like her, I know it.' look and she went over to Renamon. They chatted and I think she told her what is wrong. Kopimon came back with an unbelieveable expression. "she KNOWS the Cyberdramon...it's her friend…" She whispered. I was shocked. Then I listened to the rest of the explanation. "Yar, aye I-Ironbeard. If we track em down, get Impmon, S-salamon, and Ca-calumon back. We can make em' pay for what they've do-done to us." Added Foxy. Veemon raised his hand. "Question." He said. "Yes laddie?" Answered Foxy.

"How are we going to 'make them pay.'?

"Ye really want to-to know?"

"Yeah."

"Well...We will de-destroy them and t-turn the-them into data...since they could be virus di-digimon." Foxy said his final answer. Everyone cheered as the idea was perfect. Dracomon, Wildmon, Kotemon, Gatomon, Bearmon, Kopimon, me, and Renamon didn't cheer. We were stunned. Especially Renamon. Her eyes were wide open and paralyzed in shock. I was doing the same thing and we slowly looked at each other.

"Oh no…" We whispered in union.

Renamon's POV

I can't believe the plan Foxy just said. _They are going to kill Ryo! _I thought. I was so stunned and filled with fear. I had no idea what to do. Dracomon, Wildmon, Kotemon, Bearmon, Gatomon, and Think didn't think the plan was good either. After the meeting was dismissed, I knew I had to find Cyberdramon and help him. Even though he is controlled by an evil mastermind, I'm going to try anyway. Later that night, I told Think, Gatomon, Stampy, Lee, and their digimon my plan. We had to do this together if we have to save my friend. "That sounds great, but dangerous though. You can digivolve, we can't yet." Said Kotemon. Everyone agreed. "You just need to believe, In yourselves and your digimon. I didn't know how to digivolve Renamon yet until Takato and Henry helped me. Now we just need to help each other." I said. They thought about it, then agreed. "We'll go...together." We all said. we got prepared and we set off quietly during this quiet night.

**Me/Dracomon: CLIFFHANGER! I think for most of you all. But please check out my new story ASAP! I have made the first chapter sound a bit too much like the actual plot but I will make it more different than the movie.**

**Foxy: That is a pretty g-g-good Idea I came up with. Too bad he is her friend….**

**Me/Dracomon: *pats his back* Its okay, but now we have to end this amazing chapter and I will see you guys later. PEACE OUT! Until next chapter...**


	12. Chapter 12: Secrets Revealed part 2

**Me/Dracomon: oi vey! I am sooo Busy… Sorry I haven't updated for like...2 years-**

**Tai/Agumon: It was 7 days..**

***Glares at him, raising my paw with a red backround, and my face is evil, (The amazing world of gumball… The Kiss, Anais gets the evil face..lol, and same music as well) **

**Tai/Agumon: Okay, I'm not backing out of this one..Bring it on!**

**Me/Dracomon: you have made a turrable mistake… **

***tackles and start to fight***

**Ryan/Wildmon: Okay, I'm gonna let them settle this one...wait..maybe not. She is gonna kill him. We own nothing but our OC's. And we forgot DragonEnd joined the journey to find CyberDramon. Now begin the chapter. **

DragonEnd's POV

I had to agree with Renamon, Cyberdramon is her friend and we had to save Calumon, Salamon, And Impmon. Our small group, Stampy, Lee, Amy, Dan, Me, Squid, Think, Cody, Joe, Sky, Ethan, and our digimon had set off into the forest, but not knowing what would happen next.

When it was nearly midnight and a full moon, we saw a man. Against a tree, knocked out cold. We went over to check him out until a bolt of lightning flashed in front of us. We looked in a tree, it was a boy. With a digimon that looked like a pokemon. I think? "Don't go near him...he is dangerous. I saw what he really is, We got him in this condition." He said. Pointing to the man. We all were confused, a question mark appeared above our heads. We swiped it away. Dracomon and wildmon were growling like something was very wrong.

"That is not a man…" said Dracomon, with a tang of fear and surprise in her voice. "It's...Wolfmon.." she said as she slowly turned to us, her eyes wide, her winglike ears drooping. We all stared. Paralyzed. We then heard a grunt, the man's eyes shot open. Wolf like.

Boy (Jake)'s POV

I stood in the tree, looking at the group until the grunt came. "oh snap..He's awake!" I said with a surprised but scared tone. Pikachumon (His digimon, but more mouse like.) had gotten charged up. Literally. We all hid in tree's and the man screeched in pain. "Don't move or peep." I instructed them. The group nodded and we peeked. The Dragon digimon and wooden dog digimon stared. In fear. The man started to grow the fur Wolfmon had, his hands changed to paws, his feet became paws and bursted out of his boots, his eyes became more wolflike. Fur popped out of his ripped shirt and eventually came off. A tail bursted out of his jeans and fur lined the bottom of the very ripped jeans. His mouth stretched to a muzzle and his ears became furry and pointed. He howled in pain as his bones cracked and wolflike. He grew taller and taller until he was a little over 6 feet. He fell to his knees. Gasping. Then he stood up and howled. and ran off.

"two words...Holy c-" Dracomon started. But closed her mouth. she knew she didn't want the rating of the story to go up. Wolfmon heard her. She facepalmed. "What the heck is wrong with me…" He charged at us.

Denton's POV

Master Doom's Plan had worked! We caught Calumon, Salamon, and Impmon. Now we need Cyberdramon…

He flew in with BlackWarGreymon and Master Doom came out. "Well done BlackWargreymon and Cyberdramon. You have impressed me. Now bring them to the Dark Digivolution ray. Denton, is it ready?" he asked me. I nodded. "Yes..Derpy Squid is making final touches to make it work right." I reported. Master Doom turned to Cyberdramon. "Go to the chambers and Denton will get you ready." he instructed. Cyberdramon nodded and he flew to the chambers, with the captive digimon. I ran down to the chambers to get the ray ready.

Derpy Squid's POV

"Otamamon, get the digimon. It's ready." I said to Otamamon. "Yes Master," He hopped off to retrieve the captives. I got the vault open and Cyberdramon came down, Denton put him in the testing chamber and the captives were inside the vault. "It's coming together now.." I said. "Yes, We did well Derpy Squid. We make a great team." He said. I nodded. I let Denton do the honor's. he opened a glass covering and he slammed the button. I heard the Digimon cry in pain as the beam took their energy, it zapped Cyberdramon and he screeched in pain and power. "**Cyberdramon dark digivolve to...Millenniummon!" **We uncovered our eyes from the glow. I stared in awe. "I-it worked.." Denton gapped. Millenniummon was a black Kimeramon with a ghost/spirit thing covering his back and arms. and two cannons on his back. "We have done it!" Me and Denton cheered. All of the villains came down and saw this beast. We have won.

Dan's POV

This was scary. We saw...a-a man become a werewolf! What the heck is wrong with this place?! We ran out of the tree's and further into the woods. "Grimmon, can you digivolve again?" I asked him. Yelling in panic. He shook his head. "I haven't recovered from the last battle!" he yelled to me. We all ran fast. Wolfmon was catching up fast. We ran until we hit a clearing. Only a hill so tall we couldn't climb it. "We're trapped!" Said Amy. We turned around to see Wolfmon. In seething rage. He pounced at us, we all jumped out of the way. Amy stood still. Paralyzed. "Amy run!" Yelled Stampy. Amy snapped out of her thoughts. But she wasn't quick enough. She was tackled to the ground. Wolfmon raised a paw. Ready to kill, Amy cried in fear. "AMY!" yelled Biyomon. She glowed. "**Biyomon digivolve to...Birdramon!" **She digivolved into a giant, flaming bird. Amy's crest glowed during the digivolution, then died out. Birdramon soared and tackled Wolfmon, her giant claws scratching him badly Leaving Deep cuts. "**Volcanic Wing!" **she shrieked and fireballs came out of her wings. It hit Wolfmon badly. he whined and shot a shadowy claw at her. "**Werewolf Claw!" **She soared out of the way and attacked. "**Gryphon Flames!" **she shot out a thin stream of magnesium flamethrower and burned Wolfmon. He yowled in pain and ran to his base. Birdramon dedigivolved to Biyomon. And flew to Amy. She wasn't moving. "Amy? A-are you okay?" Biyomon sobbed. Her blue eyes starting to water. Amy coughed and her eyes shot open. "Wha- Oh..Im okay.." she gasped. We all sighed in relief. "Now how are we going to get up this hill?" Asked Stampy. Dracomon grinned. "I think I can help with that.. **Dracomon digivolve to...AceDracomon!**" She digivolved into her ultimate form. We jumped onto her back and she flew away, once again searching for Doom Corps. Base.

**Ryan/Wildmon: If you noticed. Dracomon added a bit of brave when Wolfmon attacked Amy. Agumon is still in battle with Dracomon. He doesn't show any signs that he is giving up.**

**Tai/Agumon: I'm not going to do it!**

**Me/Dracomon: YOU WILL! SAY IT!**

***pins Agumon down***

**Tai/Agumon: GAH! OKAY I'LL SAY IT! I'm-**

***listens***

**Tai/Agumon: I'm sorry...that you have very bad moves!**

***flips her over and pins her***

**Me/Dracomon: YOU S-**

**Ryan/Wildmon: WHOA WHAO! YOU WILL NOT SAY THAT!**

**Villager #5: Wow...what a dramatic ending…*looks at camera. **

**Spongebob Narrator: peace out, until next chapter..**


	13. Chapter 13: Secret's Revealed Part 3

**Chapter 13: Secrets Revealed Part 3**

**Me/Dracomon: *twitches* now you can never escape me!**

***ties Tai/Agumon in a torture chamber***

**Me/Dracomon: Now, SAY IT!**

**Tai/Agumon: NEVER!**

**Me/Dracomon: *eye twitched* Okay...maybe I took the torture chamber too far..*releases him* **

**Tai/Agumon: Phew...YOU FELL FOR MY TRICK!**

**Me/Dracomon: Wait wh-AHHHH!**

***tackles her***

**Me/Dracomon: YOU'LL NEVER WIN THIS KAMIYA!**

**Tai/Agumon: SAYS WHO!?**

**Me/Dracomon: Wait pause!**

***pauses fight***

**Me/Dracomon: you reminded me. I own nothing except my oc's. Now unpause.**

***Unpauses* **

**Me/Dracomon: Dracomon digivolve to..AceDracomon!**

**Tai/Agumon: Oh you're on..Agumon digivolve to...Greymon! Greymon digivolve to...Metalgreymon!**

***Fights and Run around plays as the two ultimate digimon fight***

**Me/AceDracomon: CHAPTER BEGIN!**

Think's POV

Okay, that was really freaky! The fight, the transformation, gives me the chills thinking about it. After Acedracomon flew us out of the cove, we flew across the night sky. It was pretty peaceful. We landed atop a ridge, Acedracomon dedigivolved to Dracomon again. Kopimon and Kotemon were getting along pretty well. I liked that they were becoming friends too.

"We should be close, I can sense it." Said Dracomon.

"We can split up. Team Sniper and Team Rifle."

suggested Wildmon, since he was a fan of sniper rifles anyway. Here was the list we made.

Team Sniper

Wildmon

Amy/Biyomon

Lee/Bearmon

Stampy/Gatomon/Lunamon/Barnamon

Dracomon

Team Rifle

Think/Kopimon/Kotemon

DragonEnd/Renamon

Sky/Falcomon

Ethan/Guilmon

Dan/Grimmon

"Okay, now that we've divided, here is the plan. Team Rifle will sneak in, and take out the guards at the entrance, while Team Sniper can take out the other bottom floor guards and watch our backs for more backup. After that, Team Rifle, by that I mean DragonEnd and Renamon can help get Cyberdramon and get out as fast as we can." Explained Wildmon. We agreed, we got into our teams and split up.

**Spongebob Narrator:**

_**Meanwhile, at the Pirate Cove…(french accent I think?)**_

Ironbeard's POV

After we woke up the next morning, I went to get the digidestined up, when I saw all of them gone.

"WHAT!? FOXY! THE KIDS ARE MISSIN'!"

"Yar har, calm down Ironbeard. Th-they will come b-b-b-b-back soon I hope." Foxy reassured him.

"Why should I? They probably….oh shoot..they went after the Digimon! Aye, this could be bad." Ironbeard told Foxy.

"Why? Oh, r-r-r-right. Master Doom and Herobrine could be planning something with the digidestined's power." Said Foxy. Ironbeard called Nell.

"Yes Capt'n?" She addressed. "I want ye teh find the digidestined, and bring em' back as soon as ye can." Ironbeard instructed. Nell nodded and she and Pigmon ran out.

Nell's POV

"Ready Pigmon?" Nell asked, holding her digivice. Pigmon nodded and snorted.

**(Armor digivolution sequence)**

"**Digi Armor Energize!"**

"**Pigmon Armor Digivolve to...Narwhalmon! The Kindhearted Guardian of the Ocean!"**

There stood in pigmon's Place, was an armored Narwhal, Around its horn was a holy ring, and on his armor, had the crest of Kindness. She hopped into Narwhalmon's sub cockpit and they swam, on the look out to find the loose digidestined.

Meanwhile, at MasterDoom's Base and Team Rifle

Renamon had held DragonEnd and disappeared in the shadows, and faded in near the entrance. They hid, and snuck in, Taking out the guards. Renamon signaled the others to come. They did and split up.

"Are you sure this will work?" Asked Sky. "It has to...Ryo-I mean Cyberdramon is my friend." Renamon said. Sky nodded and they took out more guards, and found the chamber Cyberdramon was held in. Only, he wasn't there..._Millenniummon_ was.

"_what the hay did they do to him?!" _Renamon breathed. Her eyes wide and shocked at the beast she saw before her. Millenniummon heard Renamon and saw her coming in the Chamber. He snarled. Renamon stood frozen in her tracks. Ryo wasn't there anymore. Renamon jumped down and walked cautiously toward him. Millenniummon got up and growled softly. "R-ryo...it's..m-me, Rika….r-remember?" She said softly but scared. Millenniummon could scent her fear, he still growled.

"I-I want to help you...I-I'm st-still your fr-friend Ryo...please...come back to me.." Renamon studdered scared. Millenniummon's eyes started to go from red to his normal color. When that happened, a shock caused him to attack Renamon. He pounced on her, ready to fire, Renamon screamed in terror and fear. Millenniummon froze, he got off her, looked at his hand. He was shocked and scared. He shrank back into the shadows and hid from her. "Ryo..I know you won't hurt me...because you're you…" She sobbed. She felt weak from the shock and she fell to the floor, dizzy. Millenniummon came out and went to her, he picked her up in his arms, and hugged her. Renamon sobbed and she closed her eyes, falling asleep. Millenniummon took her into the shadows, still protecting her. '_I promise, I will never hurt you again. I will protect you, Rika...' _Said Millenniummon to himself.

**Me/AceDracomon: GAH! YOU SHALL NEVER DEFEAT MEH! KAMIYA!**

**Tai/MetalGreymon: OH YEAH? SEE HOW YOU LIKE GIGA BLASTER!**

***fires missiles***

**Me/AceDracomon: What the? *gets hit* Ow! Okay now you've made me mad! DRAGON FIRE!**

***fires a bright, colorful fireball and hits MetalGreymon***

**Tai/MetalGreymon: GAH! NOW YOU WILL GET IT! *fires metal claw at her and chains her up.***

**Me/AceDracomon: Umm, okay? I don't get the pun...at all. You suck at these. Anyway, I hope y'all liked the story, and see ya next time...IM GONNA KILL YOU TAICHI KAMIYA!**

**Tai/MetalGreymon: NEVER USE MY FULL NAME YOU DIN-**

**Ryan/Wildmon: WHOA WHOA WHOA! YOU WILL NOT SAY THAT TO A LADY YA DING DONG! (I want you guys to find out what Tai would have said, pm me if you know what it is :P PEACE OUT AND CYA SOON!**


End file.
